


Different

by dyllpickless



Series: Can't Take My Eyes off You [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dave Katz Speaks Hebrew, Fluff, Gentle Dom Dave Katz, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: This is an extension of the fade to black scene inThis Is the First Day of My Lifebut it can be read on its own! Dave and Klaus' first time in a modern au
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Can't Take My Eyes off You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Different

“And so what if you are the most beautiful thing in the world?” Dave hummed, his lips ghosting against Klaus’ but never quite touching as he kept a gentle hold on Klaus’ chin.

“Then I’d tell you that you’ll have to prove it.”

“Oh?” Dave’s free hand settled on Klaus’ hip and he pulled him closer. “And how would you suggest I do that?”

For a split second, Klaus floundered. Despite having had sex for over a decade, more times than Klaus could count, this was completely new territory. Suddenly Dave was looking at him with awe, admiration,  _ love. _ He didn’t want to claim Klaus, or hurt him, or get something out of him. No, this was something completely different, something Klaus wasn’t sure had a name. It sent shivers down his spine.

Dave noticed this moment of uneasiness and immediately backed off. “Are you okay?”

Klaus frowned and looked up at Dave. “What do you mean?”

“You kind of spaced out, I wanted to check in on you.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Dave’s shoulders dropped down slightly. “Because I wanted to make sure you were okay with where we were going.”

“Yeah, of course I am!”

“Okay. If you aren’t, though, you can say something.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I  _ know.” _ He didn’t know. Dave saying that shocked him too. But he wasn’t about to admit that. “Now, back to what you were saying about me being beautiful?” He batted his eyelashes and stepped closer to Dave again. His hand trailed up Dave’s torso and he pushed his fingers through Dave’s hair as they finally kissed.

Dave chuckled low in his throat. “You’re an angel,” he hummed, sweeping Klaus off his feet and starting to go up the stairs.

“Wait, my painting,” Klaus complained, looking over Dave’s shoulder at the easel. 

Dave stopped. “Can it dry there overnight, or do you want us to put it somewhere else?”

“No, it’ll be fine there.”

“Perfect.” Dave grinned and resumed going up the stairs.

When they got to the bedroom, Dave dropped Klaus onto the bed. Klaus let out a soft noise, then looked up at him with a grin.  _ This is more like it, _ he thought.  _ Rough. _ But then Dave did something Klaus wasn’t expecting: he leaned over him and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

“You are so beautiful,” Dave murmured. 

Klaus frowned slightly, something Dave didn’t see as his kisses drifted off his lips and dipped lower onto his neck. He couldn’t help but wonder when it was all going to start—the biting, the hitting, the insults. 

It still hadn’t started by the time they were both naked, Dave was on top of him, and reaching for the lube in his nightstand. Past his confusion, Klaus managed to joke, “You tell me I’ve been sleeping next to lube the whole time and you didn’t tell me?”

Dave shrugged, popping open the cap. “You never asked. Do you want to prep yourself, or do you want me to do it?”

“Um,” Klaus frowned, not used to being given a choice.  _ As long as we’re trying out new things…  _ “You do it.” 

Dave smiled at him. “Alright. Can you pull your knees up by your head?”

Klaus scoffed. “You’ve seen me do yoga, you know the answer to that question.” The blush on Dave’s face made Klaus grin as he did as Dave asked. “Ready whenever you are, Davey,” he said, his voice a little breathy already.

There were a few moments of just Klaus staring up at the ceiling and waiting as Dave rubbed the lube around his hands to warm it up—a courtesy Klaus often didn’t even provide for himself most of the time. Then, Klaus felt Dave’s slick finger tracing the rim of his asshole. He bit his lip, took a deep breath, and made himself relax just in time for Dave to push a finger in.

Dave was slow and gentle, making Klaus tense up for a few moments. He couldn’t help but wonder why Dave was doing this, why he was so out of the norm, so sweet and loving.

“Klaus,” Dave said, his voice firm and steady, but not cruel.

“Mmm?”

“Relax, doll. Let me take care of you.”

Klaus closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Alright.”

Dave slipped in another finger, smiling as Klaus arched his back up at the slight stretch. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. Scissoring his fingers out, Dave took the time to run his free hand up Klaus’ body and through his hair for a moment. His grip tightened ever so slightly in his long curls and Klaus let out a soft moan.

“Another.”

“Hm?”

“I can take another finger.”

Dave hummed, pretending to mull the concept over. “Are you sure?” Conveniently, his fingers brushed right over Klaus’ prostate as he asked this. Klaus’ hand flashed over his mouth to muffle a shout.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” By this point, Dave was grinning down at Klaus.

“You prick,” Klaus gasped, squirming as Dave did it again, and biting off another loud moan.

Not stopping the motions of his hand, he gently pulled Klaus’ hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you,” he said, speeding his hand up and watching Klaus’ face tense. “I want the neighbors to hear you screaming my name by the end of this.”

“Fuck,” Klaus breathed, his voice breaking a bit. He nodded, not able to form a coherent string of words as Dave added another finger.

This was new. Usually Klaus had to be as quiet as possible, just a prop to be used and then discarded. But Dave wanted  _ him _ , everything about him. He wanted to  _ hear _ him. No holding back, no suppressing anything, no acting.

“Dave,” Klaus whined, screwing his eyes shut. Since Dave was being so different from all the others, he decided to go out on a limb and speak up.

“Yes, love?”

_ “Please, _ I’m ready. I need you.”

Dave smiled and tilted his head to the side. “I’m right here, darling. You have me.” He waited a few seconds before adding, “Now, if you want something in specific, you’re going to have to use your words and tell me, because I can’t read minds.”

Initially, Klaus just made an incoherent string of sounds. When he saw Dave wouldn’t budge, he sighed and pouted a little.  _ “Dave, _ I want you to fuck me. Please.”  _ Jesus, why was this so much harder sober? _

Dave’s smile only got wider. “I can do that for you, doll.”

“Thank you,” Klaus sighed, relaxing back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

_ “Yekirì, _ I want you to look at me while I’m fucking you.” His voice was sweet and gentle, but all it did was send shivers down Klaus’ spine. 

“Okay. Yeah,” was Klaus’ breathy response. His eyes fluttered open. The sight before him immediately made his breath catch in his throat: Dave smiling down at him, his curls a mess, the way his eyes sparkled in the light. 

“You ready?” Dave looked down, using a hand to line himself up. 

With a nod, Klaus relaxed. “Yeah.”

Before he did anything else, Dave dropped down onto his forearm, grabbing Klaus’ left hand in his and lacing their fingers together.  _ “Ani meta alecha,” _ he murmured.

Klaus only had the chance to smile and laugh a little before Dave began to slowly ease himself in. Immediately, Klaus’ face tensed up. “Fuck,” he pushed out, his voice already high and strained.

To his credit, Dave instantly froze. “Are you alright?”

“Yes! God yes,  _ please _ keep going!” The stretch was something Klaus would never stop loving. It felt like his heart was up in his throat, but for once in his life, he felt loved and taken care of at the same time. It was the best feeling in the world, Klaus decided, and he knew he would never get enough of it.

Dave did as he was told, and started moving and didn’t stop until he had bottomed out. Once he had, he froze, giving Klaus time to adjust, and then some.

_ “Dave,” _ Klaus complained, wiggling his hips to make Dave shift inside him, which made the both of them moan.

“Yes, doll?”

“Move.  _ Please.” _

Dave didn’t even try to hide the cocky smile that appeared on his lips as he braced himself and slowly began to pull out. For a moment, though, that cockiness fell away at just how  _ good _ Klaus felt. “Fuck, you feel amazing,” he groaned as he started picking up speed. 

Klaus’ body shifted slightly and a small noise fell from his lips with each thrust. He couldn’t help but gasp Dave’s name, holding on tighter to Dave’s hand and begging for… something. What, he didn’t know. He just needed  _ more. _

“Oh my god, please!”

“Please what, love?” Dave brushed Klaus’ hair out of his face before placing his hand on Klaus’ leg and moving it. The shift in position made Dave’s cock brush something deep within Klaus that made him shout before he even knew what was happening. Dave grinned and made sure to hit that spot again and again, relishing in how Klaus trembled beneath him.

It was like Klaus had completely forgotten how to form words, just squirming and incoherently moaning and begging. “Dave,” was all he could say, and he soon found himself screaming it.

If Dave was completely honest, he was starting to become a little frayed at the edges too. His rhythm began to falter, his curls were falling into his face, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to tighten his hand further in Klaus’ hair. “Fuck, Klaus,” he groaned, leaving kisses and hickeys all over his neck and collarbones. A couple more thrusts and he was sailing over the edge.

The sound Dave made was the most beautiful sound Klaus had ever heard, he found himself thinking as Dave tensed up and moaned. That being said, he was a little disappointed when Dave began to pull out after thrusting a few more times: he was hoping that Dave would be different and let him come too, something Klaus rarely got from clients.

Klaus was about to say something about how fun that was and get up so he could clean himself off, but Dave gently pushed him back down onto the bed. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said, his voice deeper and rougher than before. It was only when Dave began sliding down Klaus’ body that Klaus realized what was going on. 

_ Oh. _

Next thing he knew, Dave was holding his hips down and swallowing Klaus’ dick down to the base. Klaus let out a strangled cry and threw his head back. His hands shot down and tangled in Dave’s hair, but he didn’t push Dave’s head down any further. 

Dave felt perfect—better than anything else he’d ever experienced. It was so wet and warm and Klaus felt like his heart was going to burst. He felt surrounded, held by Dave in a way he’d never truly felt before. It was addicting. Dave started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue and sucking, making Klaus moan incoherently. He didn’t think it could get any better, but was quickly proven wrong when Dave hummed in the back of his throat, sending vibrations through Klaus’ body.

_ “Fuck, Dave!” _ he screamed. The tension in his belly snapped and he found himself coming in Dave’s mouth. 

Dave didn’t let off until he was completely finished, and when he did it was a wide grin. He crawled up Klaus’ body, leaving kisses and artfully avoiding Klaus’ oversensitive cock. “Your sounds are so lovely,” he said gently, brushing Klaus’ hair out of his face. “You look so pretty when you come.”

Klaus couldn’t help the blush that took over his face. Despite him having been a rather popular sex worker for years, this was all completely new territory—the other person going out of their way to take care of him, the compliments, how gentle he was being. “Thank you,” was all he really knew how to say. It didn’t help that he was still all fucked out, so it was hard to form complete thoughts as it was.

Dave paused and tilted his head, an affectionate smile softening his features. “I love you, Klaus.”

“I love you too.” The words tumbled past Klaus’ lips before he even realized it, but once they were out in the air between them he knew they were true.

Dave’s smile lit up the room and he leaned down to give Klaus a kiss. When he pulled back, he got up off the bed, causing Klaus to protest. “I’ll be right back,” he soothed. “I just need to get something to clean you off.”

“Why not just use one of my shirts?”

“Because you deserve much, much better than that.”

That stunned Klaus into silence. Dave returned with a warm, fluffy washcloth. He was as gentle as possible as he wiped down Klaus’ stomach and thighs, getting any extra sweat or cum off his skin before it dried there. 

Once he was done, he climbed into bed with Klaus and pulled him close, letting Klaus curl into his chest. “I love you,” Dave repeated, running his fingers through Klaus’ curls and relishing in how Klaus practically purred at the sensation.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to scream at me about Klaus' horrible relationship with sex and how Dave is so fucking sweet and kind and gentle an—
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
>   * Yekirì: Hebrew, "my dear"
>   * Ani meta alecha: Hebrew, literally translates to "I'm dead about you," means "I'm crazy about you"
>   * I think it's physically impossible for me to write a smut scene that isn't softe and lovey in some way. I'm blaming it on me being demi and ignoring the fact that I'm just a really softe person in general fjslkdf
> 



End file.
